A life for a life
by Melya Liz
Summary: The Day Seto saved a young girl’s life she saved his. SetoKisara blueshipping SetoxKisara Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do now own any of the characters in this story **

**I had wanted to call it "One snowy day" but I thought this title gave it a somewhat plot to this plotless fic XD**

**I randomly wrote this after reading about 1000000 KisaraxSeto fics and suddenly feeling the need to write my own. I also wanted to write something romantic since my other Yugioh fic is taking forever about it. So this is just quick drabbleness for my own pleasure. **

**Don't ask why it's Christmas setting, Christmas isn't for another few months ; (we don't question Carl's reasoning we just go with the inspiration) **

**Anyway enjoy! **

* * *

It was times like these that she loved to just walk around town. The first reason was that it was cold enough out that she could see her own breath. She enjoyed watching her warm breath make little puffs of smoke in the cold air. It was such a childish pleasure but she had loved doing it every since she was little. She use to pretend she was a dragon, brave and strong, so different room her own personality. Now it just brought back memories of her childhood. Laughing at her own childishness Kisara pulled her tan trench coat tighter around her body. Her blue eyes wandered around the streets watching the people around her laughing and talking. The other reason she loved walking around town around this time of the year was because it was the Christmas season. The excitement of the holidays always brought so much love and joy. It made the young blonde so happy just to be a part of a town getting ready for Christmas.

She was so absorbed in her site seeing that she didn't really look around as she crossed the street. It wasn't until she heard the loud honking of the car that she realized what she had done.

--

Seto was annoyed, why had Mokuba insist that he personally buy the gifts this year? It was idiotic! He could get someone else to buy the same gifts! But nooo this year Mokuba had told him that it wasn't enough, he had to put some thought into it.

His younger brother was hanging around Yugi and his friends to much. (And two much was once a life time in the CEO's perspective.)

As if he didn't have enough to do, he was the owner of the multimillion dollar company which produced games. It just so happened that around this time of year games where in hot demand.

So why was he here again?

He growled to himself as he carried the bags filled with gifts for his brother. He was so angry he didn't even notice the young girl who walked past him until she was half way into the street. The honk of the speeding car was what woke him from his fuming. The young woman looked shocked and tried to back up out of the car's path but ended up tripping, falling hard on the pavement. Instinct took over then, dropping the bags he ran out into the road grabbing the young woman by the arm and pulling her back as the car swerved past them and sped off.

"JERK" someone yelled behind him, other people were yelling or clapping at the young CEO's brave deed but Seto didn't hear anyone them. It was as if everything else had faded around him and all there was was the girl he had saved.

It couldn't be, it wasn't, this was all just some sick joke.

--

Kisara gasped as a pair of strong arms pulled her out of the car's path. She could barley breath as she sat there in shock. Finely she turned to her savor, ready to thank him for saving her life.

Suddenly all her thoughts left her mind. She couldn't speak, she could hardly breath. The way those sapphire eyes looked down at her with the same shock.

Who was he?

And why did he look so familiar?

Maybe it was just the adrenalin of almost dyeing that clouded her mind but all she could do was stare at him as he helped her back onto the sidewalk. She was sure she had seen him before. She couldn't for the life of her remember where she had seen her hansom savor.

--

Why did she keep staring at him? It was driving Seto crazy. All he wanted now was to get away from the creepy look alike. She obviously didn't know him but the way she looked at him it was as if she was trying to remember him. Well he wasn't going to fall for it. After helping her back onto the sidewalk he quickly looked around almost expecting Ishizu to pop out of know where and spout some of her fate crap. Of course the Egyptian was far away with her brother and Seto was still this white haired girl with bright blue eyes.

Turing back to the girl, who was still staring at him, he nodded the picked up his bags walking away.

"Look where you're going next time."

--

It wasn't until he spoke that she realized who he was.

"You're Seto Kaiba!"

He had already started to walk away but stopped at Kisara's fist words to him. With his back still to her he replied,

"Yes I am."

"Oh… well uhhh thank you for saving me" she bowed in gratitude, not that he could see her with his back to her.

"Whatever"

With that he disappeared into the mass of people.

--

It was Christmas day and like most companies KaibaCorp was closed. Both Kaiba brothers where sitting under the tree just enjoying the rare time of being together. Or Seto was, but he got the feeling that Mokuba was a little board. The older Kaiba was about to speak about this when the door bell cut him off.

Who in the world could that be?

Since all the servants had been dismissed for the holladay both brothers got up and walked toward the large front doors. After opening the door Seto was met with a very familiar face.

"Uhh…I…" The white haired girl bowed holding out a carefully wrapped plate filled with cookies. "I wanted to thank you for saving me last week."

Mokuba glanced out from behind his brother curious and confused at the young woman's actions. "You saved her life?"

"Yeah"

The young girl glanced up at both of the Kaibas then straighten still holdout out her thank you gift. Smiling Mokuba took the plate from her.

"Hey I'm Mokuba Kaiba, would you like to come in for a bit?"

"I… uhhh" she glanced at Seto for permission, the cold blue eyed man just shrugged moving over for her to come in, "Thank you," the young woman said walking into the large mansion "My name's Kisara Meski by the way."

* * *

It was like gravity, he couldn't pull away from her after that. At first it was Mokuba, constantly calling her, having her over, and talking about her. It got so bad that Seto started having dreams about the funny shy woman. At first he blamed Mokuba's obsession with her but soon he found himself being the one who kept calling her back and talking about her. She was suddenly just part of his life. The time when he had saved her seemed so far away. The time before her seemed nonexistent.

He knew he had feelings for her, but there was always this constant nagging in the back of this head would just stop reminding him of his experience –it that's what you'd call it- in Egypt. And even now, a year later, as they sat outside watching the snow fall their breathing causing small puffs of smoke in the cold air he questioned himself. Questioned his own feelings, where they real or just a trick. He turned to the young woman next to him, searching for the answers.

Her eyes where shining with that childish joy she always seemed to have, and like so many other times he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her pale skin almost seemed to glow against the snowy background. She turned to him feeling his gaze on her. As her eyes met his her smile faded seeing the small frown that was on his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked "is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

Seto sighed looking out at the snow again, "well, before I met you I…" he didn't know how to put his feelings into words; he had never been a man of words. He hated talking things out, he needed action. Her gently touch on his hand made him turn back to her. Her eyes where so filled with confusion and worry for him, it made him feel… different. It was a feeling unlike any other feeling he had ever felt. Sighing he leaned forward his warm breath blowing away some stray locks that had fallen into her face.

"Could I ask you something?"

She blinked in surprise, her gaze steadily searching his "Yes…"

He kissed her, trying to find out what where his real feelings for the white haired angel who was so strong a presents in his life. And he found it, deep in the abyss of his mind awoke the feelings he had been trying to suppress. How could one simple gesture of affection break down all those walls that he held up for so long? Suddenly he realized it wasn't that she looked like someone from his past that had drawn him to her. It was because she was who she was. It was because she had come back to thank him. It was because of all those times she had sat silently next to him just being a calming presents. It was her shy awkward actions that made him want to protect her for the rest of her life. He wanted her to be with him forever.

Kisara had thought he was going to ask her something, she wasn't sure what but it was going to be something important. She hadn't in a million years though the KaibaCorp president would kiss her. But here she was, being kissed by Seto Kaiba. It was her first kiss so she wasn't sure how kisses where really suppose to feel, but this felt about right. All she could feel was emotion, all those feelings Seto had been keeping boxed up in the corners of his heart came pouring out. It was so intense she felt dizzy from the feelings that rushed trough her.

They were both gasping for breath when they finely broke apart. Kisara was sure her face was bright red, but maybe the fact that it was already red from the cold would cover hide that small fact. She silently hoped so. Looking shyly up at Seto she gave him a small smiled.

"Did…did you get your answer?"

"Hummm, I think so"

"What was it?"

Giving a small smile Seto rested his forehead against hers his eyes staring into her blue orbs, "I think you saved me." Kisara smiled back at him, "Well you saved me first" she whispered "I was just returning the favor." He chuckled lightly as he leaned toward her once again capturing her lips in his own

* * *

**Ugggg I suck at writing, I really should be SHOT for writing this...**

**Oh well I got what I wanted, to write a kiss scene and my own version of Seto meeting the future Kisara. There will be no longer fic of this because "A Tall Tower is sapping up all my "free" time. **

**Anyway I hope you guys didn't hate this too much and reviews give me ideas and are so loved so comments would be nice!! **

**-Liz (Element-girls) **


End file.
